fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alm
Alm (アルム Arumu, also translated Arum) is one of the main characters from Fire Emblem Gaiden. He appears as DLC in Fire Emblem: Kakusei, where his map introduces the Demon Fighter class. Character History Alm is a childhood friend of Cellica and was raised by Maisen in the village of Ram in Sofia. He joins and eventually leads the resistance against the rebelling forces of Dozah. After routing Dozah to his fortress, Alm reclaims Sofia Castle and reunites with Maisen and eventually Cellica. The two go on their separate journeys and Alm's forces visit the Forest Village, where the mage Ryuto asks him to save his sister Dyute. Alm slays Dozah and captures his fortress, freeing the Sofian knight Matilda. At the floodgate Alm and his army confront and slay Tatara, freeing Dyute from his mind control. The floodgate opens after the corresponding floodgate at the Temple of Mila is opened first. Alm then leads the counterattack on Rigel. After capturing a fortress belonging to the sorcerer Nuibaba, he finds the saint Teeta who explains that Nuibaba took her prisoner in order to make her lover, Zeke, fight. Upon seeing that Teeta is safe, Zeke cooperates with Alm's army to defeat the corrupt Jerome. At first Zeke refuses to join Alm's army due to his loyalty to King Rudolf, but changes his mind upon seeing a cross shaped mark on his right arm. He explains that Rudolf told him that the mark would belong to Barensia's savior and that he must follow that person. Eventually, Alm confronts Rudolf in battle, although Rudolf refuses to attack him. Rudolf is defeated, but before he dies he reveals that Alm is his son, and that his real name is Alpine Alm Rudolf, and also requests that he claims the Falchion and slays the dark god Doma. At Rigel Castle Maisen explains that Rudolf was the one who entrusted Alm to his care and that he had to make himself the "destroyer" in order to instigate the appearance of the true heroes who would save mankind from the destruction that would come of the negative consequences of Doma and Mila's deep involvement in mankind. Alm then goes to confront Doma and joins with Cellica's army, who were set up to be sacrificed to Doma by Judah. Eventually he defeats Doma with the Falchion and is entrusted to govern the land justly by Doma before he returns to slumber in the shadows. After the war he marries Cellica and becomes the Holy King Alm the First of the united Kingdom of Barensia. In Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Initial Stats |Fighter |1 |28 |10 |7 |6 |7 |6 |4 |5 |N/A |Sword Growth Rates |50% |35% |40% |30% |20% |30% |0% Fire Emblem: Kakusei As Enemy Unit |Demon Fighter |21 |50 |26 |5 |21 |20 |18 |22 |17+10 |6 |Sol Resistance +10 Quick Slash |Sword - B Axe - E Tome - E |Alm's Championsword As Playable Unit |Demon Fighter |21 |50 |26 |5 |21 |20 |18 |22 |17+10 |6 |Resistance +10 Quick Slash Resistance Cry |Sword - B Axe - D Tome - E |- Ending In ages to come, this is what was passed down: He who sundered the evil chains of the gods'' And established this thousand-year reign ''Must never be forgotten: Our Holy King, Alm the First!'' Death Quote Etymology Alm takes its reference from the alpine pasture of the same name. This is further supported in his full name, Alpine Alm Rudolf. Notes * His hair is green on the manual and cover art, yet blue in game. **In the manga adaption of Fire Emblem Gaiden, Alm has green hair also. **And in Fire Emblem: Kakusei game and the DLC artwork, Alm has green hair but the sides and the bangs are blue. Effectively combining both hair colors. * He is one of the only main characters to have a last name, other being Siglud and his son Celice. Gallery Alm.jpg|Alm as he appears in Fire Emblem Gaiden Alm complete.jpg|Alm as he appears in The Complete. AlmFighter.png|Alm as a Fighter in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Alm.gif|Alm as a Hero in Fire Emblem Gaiden Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters